I Say Nothing A Lot
by unicorn guts
Summary: In which Dib is loud, and everything gets awkward. ZimxDib; ZADR.


"Why the long look, Dib-stink?" Zim asks, a big, round ruby eye quirks up in question at the other boy sitting across from him. Dib bites down on the thick white straw of his Slurpee cup absently, SUCK brandishing across the cup in big block letters, his eyes lift up slowly to stare at the alien sitting on his bed as the cola flavored icy trickled into his mouth.

"Dib-stink. Really?" Dib asks, sounding a little peeved. It's been three months of this dysfunctional thing they called a 'relationship' and Zim still insisted on calling him names.

"Aw, I was simply _kidding_," Zim insists, flicking his wrist lightly at Dib. "You don't smell that bad, actually."

Dib stifles a laugh.

"Anyways, Nothing." Dib murmurs, wanting to reach over and run his tongue over the stalk of the alien's antenna, he watched them bob up and down.

Zim's mouth curves into a smile.

"You have a staring problem." Zim informs as Dib puts the cup down on his table next to the bed and computer.

"I was making eyes at you." Dib sighs, rolling onto his tummy and stretching his arms over his head, collapsing on the warm space he just made. He nuzzles his cheek against his comforter as Zim leans over to twirl the end of his scythe-like hair. Dib stares at the contents of Zim's disguise that lay casually on his desk.

"You know," Zim says informatively, with a tone that suggested he wanted something. "We haven't been...intimate in a while."

Dib blinks, eyebrow raised.

"It's been two days."

Zim makes a whiny sound, grabbing Dib so he could turn him over on his back. Dib stares up at Zim, concentrating on his ruby eyes, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. Zim gives Dib a pleading look and the human just sighs - Zim wasn't really good at being romantic, he mostly just showed 'physical affection'.

Dib, willing to be quick and quiet with Gaz in the next room, quickly ruled out any sex if his father was within the structure. Guess who was home today.

Zim's fingers are twisting around his belt loop, the Irken smirks suggestively as his hand slides underneath Dib's pants. Dib squeaks.

"N-No, Zim! My walls are really thin and my bed squeaks!" Dib insists, voice breathy and rushed, Zim can't help but grin as the human's hips begin to roll against the contact. "Seriously! Cut it out!"

"Your body isn't saying no."

Dib gasps, Zim still unabashedly tugging and squeezing at Dib's sensitive area.

"F-Fine, but be quiet!" Dib hisses, trying to ignore the arrogant smirk on Zim's face as he eagerly undoes his pants, the cling of the belt falling on the floor was heard. Zim leans down and Dib quickly meets his mouth.

.~.

Gaz could hear them._ Again_.

Gaz didn't cry, it wasn't her thing. But when she heard the _noises_, she thought she just might burst into tears.

It sucked that her room was right across from her brother's. _Geez_, Dib was loud.

.~.

"Uh-uh-okay, Zim. Zim. _Zim! _O-Oh, that's n-nice," Dib pants, fingers curled around his blanket and watching Zim work his tongue over him with earnest. "Ah! T-that's _really_ nice. _Ooh! _Really really nice!"

Zim almost smiles, he would respond but he once heard that it was rude to talk with your mouth full.

.~.

Professor Membrane's stream of conscious was broken, he could hear the constant squeaking of bed springs coming from Dib's room. At first he was confused, was Dib jumping on the bed again? Sigh, that boy never listens. He could hurt his poor, enormous head like that if he fell.

Then, he remembered that Dib's 'friend' Zim was over and instantly his skin turned crimson.

.~.

Zim makes small little growling noises while the other boy writhed about underneath him, moaning loudly in gratitude and affirmation. Zim can tell Dib is almost finished as Dib bucks his hips against Zim's.

The alien groans, antenna twitching. His fingers tightening around Dib's waist.

Zim leans in a little closer, his mouth above Dib's neck just before he bites down.

Dib's honey-colored eyes widen, clutching the back of Zim's uniform shirt and pulling him closer.

Dib cums, moaning Zim's name wantonly.

Zim laughs against his neck, sending vibrations skittering up Dib's skin, he rolls off of him and onto his stomach. Pulling his pants back up lazily. The bed squeaks again, this time from Dib getting off it to retrieve his belt, he pulls his pants up too - they were down to his ankles.

Dib's cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Y-Your _amazing_." Dib breathes, a faint smile pulling at his mouth and he fixes his belt, stroking the already self-absorbed alien's ego.

"I know right?" Zim says, fixing Dib with an expression oozing with delight. He raises his arms in the air, in a cheering gesture. "I AM ZIM!"

.~.

When Dib and Zim head downstairs, Gaz and Dad are already in the kitchen exchanging in casual conversation. Dib is complaining about getting another slushie, while Zim pretends that he's listening.

"Hey Dad?" Dib asks, and when Gaz sees him she chokes on her cereal.

Professor Membrane coughs as well, trying to hide his immense discomfort.

"U-Uh...yes?"

"I'm going out, I'll be back later...okay?" Dib says, aware of the awkward feeling that is heavy in the room. Zim doesn't notice, tapping his foot on the tile impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, okay." The professor spits out awkwardly, heading down into his lab and looking down. Gaz hides her face behind the cereal box.

Dib turns to walk out the door, Zim follows.

The couple walks out onto the front porch and Dib closes the door behind him, the lock latches.

"What was their problem?" Zim asks, fixing his wig and gazing at Dib questioningly.

Dib merely shrugs.


End file.
